Split in Four
by DarkAngelGod
Summary: Natsu and the gang have just come back from a mission, only to find that the guild was in ruins. Angry that the guild has been destroyed, the gang spit up to find the culprit. Rated T just in case.
1. Lost Guild

**Minty-chan: Kunichiwa, minna~! I'm here with my first fic with Angel-chan~! We will update most likely once a week. **

**Angel-chan: Each chapter will be with a different pair. **

**Minty-chan: Please enjoy~! :D**

**Angel-chan: Thanks for reading! Please review for further improvements! Please check out our profile if you have time!**

* * *

Natsu and the gang just came back from their most recent mission, finding and capturing someone's lost Nikora. They went through quite some trouble though, so let's not get into that story. Anyways, they just got back to the guild, only to find that it was in ruins, not to mention the members of the guild were missing too, including the master.

Everyone was so fired up and angry when they discovered that Fairy Tail had been crushed into rubble, but, before they could find the culprit behind the mask who's doing all this, they must come up with a plan.

And so, they decided the best way to find the culprit was to split up.

Lucy and Erza both mentioned that everyone should partnered up fairly. It was the best, safest, and fastest solution after all, I mean, the rest Fairy Tail's members could've been kidnapped, so everyone must act quick. Wendy thought that everyone should all draw out ice straws, in courtesy of Gray, and whoever had the same length straw was your partner. Everyone in the gang agreed that it was fair to split everyone up, but Natsu and Gray suggested they should not be partnered up together, since it would probably result in a disaster.

As the members of the gang drew out their ice straws, the pairings resulted in the following:

Natsu went with Lucy, Gray went with Juvia (Juvia was very happy, her eyes were literally on fire), and during the pairing, they Romeo just happened to find the gang, so he drew out a straw and paired up with Wendy. Erza said that she's strong enough on her own, so they decided that they would let her on her own.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy decided to go north, in hopes of finding someone Natsu could melt. Gray and Juvia headed west, the place nearest to the desert. Romeo, Wendy and Carla thought east was the least dangerous path, so that was their choice, and Erza headed south, through the forest.

* * *

**Minty-chan: That's it for the first chapter~! Hope you enjoyed~!**

**Angel-chan: Here's the rotation that the fic will follow...:**

**Erza: 1**

**Wendy and Romeo: 2**

**Gray and Juvia: 3**

Natsu and Lucy: 4

**Each pairing will be traveling in their own direction! Erza will be in chapter 2!**

**Together: Please review~! :D**

**~Minty-chan and Angel-chan**


	2. Reunion in the Lonesome Forest!

**Minty-chan: Hi~! Angel-chan won't be in this chapter, but she will in be the next chapter~! This is Erza's part, and if you remember, she was heading into the forest. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Erza sighed again. She wasn't finding anything, and wasn't getting anywhere but getting lost. Was there a point? It wasn't like they would leave clues about where they were. Someone bumped into her. Who would be walking in the middle of the forest?

"Sorry." She heard a familiar deep voice. Too familiar.

"It's fine." Erza said abruptly. She had to see if it was him. Whirling around, she only caught a glimpse of his back, but it was enough to reconize. The cape, the mask...

That's right, it was the one and only Jellal Fernandes.

"Wait! Jellal, wait!" She shouted. He froze, then turned around slowly.

"Erza?" He said, almost excitedly.

"Jellal!" Erza exclaimed happily, running toward him. She had the urge to hug him, but used self control- something Natsu and Gray didn't have- to stop herself. She stopped awkwardly beside him. "It's been ages since I've seen you!" She said.

"Yeah." Jellal replied. Then he added softly, "I missed you." Erza blushed a little.

"Me too." She said, under her breath. "Where's Ultear and Meredy?" She asked

"I don't know. They left the temporary house super early this morning, and only left a note asking for me to buy the groceries. I wouldn't suppose you knew where any good grocery stores were..." He trailed off.

"As a matter of fact, I do know where one is! Lucy always buys her food there, but could we please put this on hold for a while? I'm on a mission right now." Erza said. Jellal cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"What mission? I may be able to help in a way." He said.

"The Fairy Tail guild hall has been destroyed. I'm on a mission to find the culprit." Jellal laughed.

"Are you sure Natsu didn't do it?" He chuckled.

"Natsu didn't do it, for once!" Erza said joyfully. "But there's enough damage to assume a guild did it." She changed into a more serious tone."

"Let me assist you in finding this guild then." Jellal said. Erza pondered this thought.

"Why not?" She replied. He smiled. With that, they walked into the forest, together.

* * *

**Minty-chan: And that's it for the first official chapter! I would have to say that this was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I promise my next chapter will be longer~! Please review~**

**Ja ne,**

**~Minty-chan, OUT!**


	3. The City of Rumors

**Angel-chan: Kunnichiwa minna! Minty-chan won't be writing in this chapter, but just to let you guys know, Minty-chan and I are usually going to take turns to update our chapters. Sorry if we update a bit late… cause we have school work and all that… T^T We will try our best though! XD This chapter is going to be the Romeo and Wendy pair, heading towards the city of rumors. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Wendy and Romeo were headed east, the least dangerous area that the two kids could investigate. But the one danger there was that there are lots of rumors there. One false slip from your mouth and you could very well end up dead. To make sure for no dangers, Wendy asked Charle to fly around the city to check for any dangers. For the time being, Wendy and Romeo were left alone. It was strangely quiet without Charle. Wendy thought that it was to quiet for her and she should say something, but if Romeo wasn't saying anything, why should she? Suddenly, her conscience appeared.

* * *

**(Conscience conversation)**

Devil: Don't talk to him! It's gonna ruin your life!

Angel: But he seems really lonely.. Plus won't it be better if you guys talk and become closer friends?

Devil: Angel, are you trying to get her a boyfriend?!

Angel: ... OF COURSE NOT! It would just be nicer if she could make new friends... That's all..

Devil: Oh Angel, don't lie... I know what you are thinking of!

Angel: SHUDUP! You have no idea of what I think of, why don't you mind your own business?

Devil: The thing is, I can't. I'm her conscience, and so are you.

Angel: Oh whatever.

**(Conscience disappears)**

* * *

Wendy settled on talking to Romeo after her conscience battle, so she mustered the courage to say, "U-uh-ummm... Romeo?"

"What?" came a reply from Romeo's mouth rather fast.

Wendy had to think of something fast. So she said," Ano... Charle's taking a while isn't she?"

" Yeah.. Uh, about that... Charle left exactly 2 minutes ago. How long do you expect her to take?"

Okay. After Wendy heard that, she plastered a fake smile on her face, with her mouth twitching. There were sweat drops on her forehead, with a touch of her guilty side showing in her facial expression.

"I-Is that so?" Wendy mumbled sweetly, but in a dark voice.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"NEVER MIND!" Wendy shouted. She never knew Romeo was this unsocialble. Whenever Romeo talked, he seemed really socialble and bright, and to be honest, Wendy always thought it was cute. But when Wendy tried to bring up a conversation... He seems to be ignorant.

"Wendy? Is something wrong?" Romeo asked.

"Edo... It just seems to be rather quiet today eh? Heh heh..." She trailed off nervously.

Just as they were going to enter the city of rumors, Charle came swooping onto Wendy and Romeo in the middle of the sky as she frantically tried to carry them both.

"HEY LOOK IT'S RIGHT THERE! GET THAT DAMN CAT!" shouted a man dressed in a black sweater, and he seemed to be the leader of his little "crew". Behind him followed a man and a woman that were dressed the exact way as the first man they saw. They ran towards Charle, but as clumsy as ever, stumbled upon each other. Charle was scared to death, and quickly passed out. Before Wendy and Romeo knew it, Charle was taken and then they were surrounded. They created a ruckus around them and people were starting to crowd up, looking forward to a fight.

"Charle!" Wendy screamed as tears streamed down her eyes. She didn't care anymore. They took away her friend. Her best friend. She couldn't hold in her anger anymore. First, Fairy Tail was destroyed, next, Charle has been in the hands of unknown people. Wendy was about to charge until Romeo grabbed her arm.

"Shhhhhh." Wendy heard Romeo whisper. She stopped crying.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Romeo asked.

"No..." came a soft but cracked up voice from Wendy since she just finished crying.

"But I think I can do just the right thing to help us hear." Happier, she chanted, "Ears!" and pointed at Romeo's ear. Then, a small blast appeared from Wendy's finger traveled to Romeo's ear. Romeo could now hear everything the men in black were saying, and gave Wendy a thumbs up and a cute smile.

Wendy was touched that Romeo gave her a thumbs up and a smile, she gave Romeo a smile that almost shot him blind upon his own eyes. It was the cutest smile a girl had ever given him.

Now, since Romeo had enhanced hearing, he could hear what the men in black were whispering about.

"Should we fight them? They are from Fairy Tail after all."

"But they are only little kids! It'll ruin our reputation!"

"Let's just do this like we did with the rest of their guild people!" the leader's peers whispered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! C'mon boys, we a got these little fairies to beat up. Let's turn them into dark faeries!" Exclaimed the leader.

Wendy saw a vein pop into Romeo's forehead. Just like Natsu when he gets fired up and mad.

Wendy nuged him in the arm and whispered, "So?"

"I think they were the ones who destroyed our guild. Except they were at their HQ turning our people into... creatures I suppose... Dark Faeries... How despicable, you'll regret this! Wendy, I can't wait. Let's do this!"

"Here we go!" Wendy shouted. She was excited to battle alongside of Romeo. Romeo felt the same rush of excitement.

"ARMS! ARMOR! VERNIER!" Wendy shouted as they were now even stronger and nimbler.

"Woooo-WHOA! They're coming! Let's go to boss!" The first peer screamed

"Artius, Amber, let's go give those Fairies a beating!" So Wendy and Romeo now knew that their two peer's names were: "Artius", a buff looking male with sunglasses, and "Amber", a muscular female.

Wendy swifly dodged their sloppy attacks as they tried to throw punches at her, and then in the right timing, she roared the sky dragons breath, and blew them away. But those people don't know when to give up, because they started ranting about her as they slowly got up. Before they could say anymore, Romeo quickly charged and threw a uppercut on Artius and a punch on Amber's stomach. Artius and Amber grunted.

"What weaklings..." Amber smiled.

To Romeo and Wendy's surprise, Amber and Artiuses wounds faded back into their skin.

"Y-Y-YOU CAN'T BE KIDDING ME!" Wendy yelled, as tears started to gather in her hands. They were trying so hard, and yet, barely making a scratch on them!

"Well well. I guess it's our turn to show what we got." Artius had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Re-equip! Blazing ice sword!" yelled Amber. Chunks of small ice particles started forming around her, and then her final appearance included her with a blue garment and a crystal ice lace around her waist, and on her body she had a beautiful ice dress... Except the bottom portion of her body was more of a skirt. Her brilliant amber hair glowed in her icy surroundings. She had an ice flower clipped on her pony tail too.

"Whoa... She's pretty..." Wendy was stunned.

"WENDY, MOVE QUICK!" Romeo screamed.

Before Wendy knew it, Amber was right in front of her eyes.

"Nice try kid, but I have to say, this one is as good as game over." Amber smirked.

"Huh?" Wendy still stared at Amber with a stunned look in her eyes.

Amber raised her arm, and a ice-fire sword appeared. The Sword had a wavy affect to it, like the swirls of a candy cane. Except the orange side was fire and the crystal side was ice. Then she swung her arm down... and yelled "Icyblaze... open!"

A bright light shone on the sword. Romeo came sprinting to Wendy, screaming her name at the same time. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Romeo takes a step. Amber moves her hand. Romeo takes another step... Everything was going slow for Wendy. The light in her eyes had disappeared.

Romeo was able to dive and carry Wendy out of the situation just in the nick of time, but he fell down hard on the floor. Artius was approaching them.

"Not bad kid. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Shutup." Romeo snapped. Romeo could feel his eyes start to blur. He was glad he saved Wendy, but he took some of the impact to himself. He badly hurt his left leg, and his right arm, he was down on the floor, not being able to move very well. Just as Romeo was about to close his eyes, he could hear Wendy hollering his name.

"R-Romeo...! ARE YOU OKAY? ROMEO! ROMEO! ROMEO!" Wendy buried her face in his stomach, tearing up for the third time. She wasn't going to let him go this time. She healed him up real quick, and whispered in his ear, " This will be over real soon 'k?" Then her dark side showed. Wendy showed no fear as she approached Artius, in fact she looked like a really mature Wendy.

"You'll regret this, I'm telling you" said Wendy. Wendy's kind and caring side has disappeared. Her dark side took over her. There was a dark aura surrounding her.

"Well Well... Look what we've got here, a mad fairy... I bet you- Ughf!" Artius couldn't finish his sentence. In a flash, Wendy punched him hard in his stomach. She had already figured out that he uses healing magic, just like her. He underestimated her though. He couldn't heal himself after her punch. She injected a anti magic serum in his stomach when she punched him. She looked at him with her brown eyes.

"look who's the weakling now" Wendy mumbled.

Amber and the boss were the only ones left.

The boss decided to join their fight. The crowd watched them, really eating the act up. There was a lot of chattering.

"Bossu, you ready for our combo?" Amber questioned.

"Let's go."

Amber and the boss charged at Wendy, as Wendy charged back showing no mercy. Wendy was gathering all her magic powers to unleash her secret dragon slaying art, Milky Way.

"MILKY WAY!" screamed Wendy. Air started to surround her as she gathered air in her hands.

"Amber what are you- AMBER CONCENTRATE! WE WON"T MAKE IT!" screamed the boss.

"Huh? -O-Okay... But bossu, im sensing an incredibly dangerous magic... It's HUGE!" replied Amber.

"Get ready then."

"Okay here we go!"

Amber and the Boss's hands linked together as it formed a bright shining circle. It was a unsion raid. Wendy could see it coming. They charged at Wendy, and started to part sideways, making the circle stretch. It was a forming into a straight line. Wendy could see that it was forming into a net shape. They were planning on catching her.

"It's all good kid, you're dead" mumbled the boss with a satisfied smirk

"Too late." Wendy's eyes darkened. Her speed increased as she charged with full speed.

Right then, Amber happened to be paralyzed with fear. She fell down to her knees admitting defeat.

"You never know happens until the end." said Wendy darkly. The light in Wendy's eyes had disappeared.

Wendy took them down. She got Charle back, (Still unconscious) and looked at Romeo. Then, she looked at everyone. She realized that she did a good job, and her kind side appeared again.

"I did it!" Wendy yelled. She was really happy, she had protected her friend, like a Fairy Tail member would.

The crowd of people went wild. They screamed for Wendy, and shouted for her. Wendy could hear some people saying 'Fairy Tail members really are amazing, aren't they?'

But all Wendy wanted was silence. So she told the crowd, " Ano.. Minna, could you all please go? I want to be alone with my friend for a bit here."

The crowd went like, "Awww, you hear that? She wants alone time...!" and they left. The new rumors in that city were going to be how Fairy Tail rocked the fight, since it was such a big event.

Wendy returned to her normal state. She saw Romeo's sleeping face and blushed. Then she decided that she should lie down, put up a tent, a blanket over herself and Romeo, and take a nap. Except with Romeo.

Romeo could feel the warmth.. of his friend, Wendy, and Wendy, who was napping with Romeo, felt the happiness, of her partner.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! So how was it? You guys requested for longer chapters so... Here's one!**

**Romeo: You made me break a arm and a leg! And you made my leave Wendy! :(**

**Angel-chan: But she got to sleep with you... O.o ohhh. I get it, so you do want to be with her... Hey, she healed you after all.**

**Romeo: *Blushes* SHUDDUP!**

**Wendy: So... how did we do?**

**Angel-chan: I don't know, we'll need review to find out! **

**Together: PLEASE REVIEW! XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED~!**

**-Angel-chan**

**P.S the next chapter will most likely be the gruvia pair. (grayxjuvia)**


	4. The Desert of Fury

**Minty-chan: Finally updated! Sorry guys! I hope you enjoy this very late chapter~ ^v^**

* * *

"Gray-sama! Where are you?" Juvia exclaimed worriedly. They were still trudging through the desert, after who knows how long.

"Over here." Gray replied bluntly. He didn't choose to be with her, but he couldn't say he was disappointed. She could get pretty angry, and Juvia was strong when that happened.

"Juvia would like to know what that yellow thing is." She said, pointed in the distance.

"I don't know." He replied. Gray focused his eye on the mysterious object, but it was too blurry. He couldn't tell what it was. Then he realized. It was moving too quickly for him to see. It was a sandstorm. "Wait, that's a- THAT'S A SANDSTORM!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?! Juvia is worried! What should we do?" Juvia said, walking briskly in circles. "Should we run?"

"What do you mean, run? That'd be tarnishing Fairy Tail's name! We fight it, obviously!" He exclaimed. The storm was inching forward, little by little.

"Alright, Gray-sama. Juvia is ready."

"Okay. Let's attack on three. One, two, three!" They both ran forward with all their might, preparing for one of their strongest attacks.

"_Water slicer!_" Juvia shouted, the large, forceful blades shooting out towards the sandstorm. The sandstorm only slowed down a little.

"_Ice Make: Lance!_" Gray commanded. The lances shot out, not doing much damage. The sandstorm came closer, and was glowing. Was it a magic black storm? It inched even closer to Juvia, and it looked like it was going to strike her. Quickly, Gray said, _"Ice Make: Shield!"_ It had protected Juvia from the blow, but had shattered right after.

"_Water Nebula!_" Juvia shouted. The columns hit the storm directly, and the storm turned smaller.

"Juvia, we have to do this." Gray said, taking her hand. Juvia almost passed out, but then remembered she was in the heat of battle. She nodded, and they shouted,

"_UNISON RAID!_"

They started to glow a bright blue, then two magic seals appeared, one on top of the other. Large pillars of freezing water blasted around the sandstorm, the water then froze into needles, and they rained down on the opponent. The sandstorm exploded into dust, and Gray and Juvia were safe. However, in front of them lay a young man, no older than 17. He was beaten and bruised up, his brown hair thick with mud.

"Hey you." Gray said, kicking his stomach.

"Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't think you should do that." Juvia said worriedly.

"It's fine." He replied. The boy coughed some water up, then slowly opened his eyes.

"W-who are you?" He asked, confused, but then saw the Fairy Tail guild emblem, and his eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm so sorry! I only did that because it was a command! I didn't want to do it!" He stuttered.

"So you were the one who caused all this trouble." Gray said. He balled his fists, as if he was going to beat him up. Juvia realized this, and said,

"G-Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't think that is a good idea..." She trailed off. Gray, on the other hand, walked towards the young man.

"Fine. Tell me what you know, and I'll let you off." He said.

"T-the Dark Faeries are the base of this problem..." The boy said, looking up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Where are these 'Dark Faeries'?" Gray asked.

"I-I don't know! I'm sorry!" The boy said.

"Fine. Go. Now." He answered. The boy scurried away.

* * *

**? POV**

I finally transformed back. Those Fairies aren't that bad, they put up a good fight. In fact, in my pitiful form, I was actually hurt. They'd make good Dark Faeries.

As I walked back to the guild, I was greeted by Riku and Saera, the twin barmaids.

"Welcome back, Master. Did you find anyone good?" Riku asked, her purple pigtails swishing around as she turned to talk to me.

"I have. Those Fairies I was going after, they managed to beat the sandstorm form."

"Not bad, I would say. Don't you agree, Riku?" Saera asked.

"I do, I do." Riku said.

"SOME BOOZE NEEDED OVER HERE!" I heard a slurred voice. It was Inko, drinking like usual. His black hair was ruffled and greasy, his tan skin dirty.

"Coming!" The twins said, getting some alcohol for the already drunk man.

* * *

"Let's resume our journey, Gray-sama. Are you hurt anywhere?" Juvia questioned.

"No, are you?" Gray replied.

"Luckily, Juvia is not injured." She said.

"Okay, as you said, let's continue." He said. And so, they kept walking through the hot desert, finally understanding why it was called the Desert of Fury.

* * *

**Minty-chan: I hope you enjoyed! Dark will be writing next chapter! :)**

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


End file.
